


"Dreams"

by Highonieroine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Hallucinations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Paranormal, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: "Please... Please, Frank, I beg you — wake up"





	"Dreams"

It was a cold morning of March. The wind was still blowing out, making the snow fly away in a fuzzy way before falling on the ground again, where it rested at once. Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Frank were climbing aboard the tour bus for a long, international tour. All of them were very excited , especially Frank — who knew he would get to spend more and more time with Gerard. Looking at the singer from his own side, Frank let the others climb aboard, before finally getting on. The engine ignited, and the tour had finally begun. The boys were all chattering about future events, and their first location for their show — New Jersey. 

 

“I’m getting a bit tired… You guys mind waking me up when we’ll be close to a stop?” Frank asked, his voice almost inaudible to other people’s ears. Though, Ray had understood that part. He gave the other guitarist a head signal, and the younger man departed for the back of the bus, where he could finally get some rest. 

 

Frank was falling asleep with the sound of the bus’ motor and his friend's voices. He glanced at the clock on the wall one last time before falling asleep. It indicated 3:58pm. As he finally felt his body shifting unconsciously, something totally unexpected happened — the bus got caught into an accident. Some crazy young kid in a Chevy was rolling 30mp/h over the speed limit —in a 90mp/h zone—, and crashed into the back passenger side of the bus — where Frank happened to be sleeping. He heard some fainted voices calling him, before he fell asleep again.

•••

When he finally woke up from a nap that felt like forever, Frank was shocked to see that nothing had happened — the bus had absolutely no damage, and everyone else seemed to wonder what was Frank talking about, so, the young guitarist just brushed it off his mind. Maybe he had dreamt this, after all — he was very tired when this happened, and had no signs of physical damage either. When all of them were ready and awake, the small clique made a stop to a local Jersey restaurant, where they could finally fill their bellies up before hitting the road again.

 

One thing seemed very odd to Frank, and that was the lack of conversation. He knew his friends, and he knew that they always had something to talk about. Yet, since he woke up, he didn't hear them speak. Even when he had asked them about the accident, they had only looked at him strangely and shook their head, as in a way to silently say no. And, whenever Frank tried to engage a conversation, it was as if he were a ghost — either he would get no replies, or the guys would look at him as if he were a complete stranger. At some point that day, Frank had decided to talk to Gerard all alone. Maybe, that way, he could get some information. So, when he saw the singer head for the restroom, Frank followed him. When he opened the door to the restroom area, Frank was even more troubled than he could have ever been. The entire area was far from what he had imagined. He had imagined a normal restroom, but, instead of that, he saw a mirrored version of the restaurant he was into a few seconds ago. Scared and confused, Frank took a step back, and that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit and quickly turned his head, just to see Gerard, standing right there — behind him, where the door was a few seconds ago. Now, Frank was not only scared and confused, but he was also starting to wonder what kind of Twilight Zone he had stepped into. Gerard's voice brought him back to reality, scaring him, since the singer hadn't said a single word today.

“You've been sleeping for a while, you know?”

That statement got Frank confused. Was this why no one was answering him? Did he oversleep and missed a show? Did they have to change the planning because of him?

“What do you mean?” He replied, his voice low and concerned. His heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour in his chest, and his palms were sweaty from his nervousness.

“Well,” Gerard started, “you've been sleeping for two days now. You're in a coma, Frank. You need to wake up.”

“Wait, what? Gerard, I'm right here. I'm not in a coma.” Frank replied insistently, his concerns now growing bigger and bigger.

“No, Frank. You're not ‘really’ here. You're sleeping. You need to wake up. Please, Frank. Wake up.”

Everything went pitch-black around Frank, and his own vision started to grow in sparkles, leaving him practically blind. Suddenly, Frank felt his own body falling back, and that shock was enough to bring him down to Earth. He woke up, shocked, in his bunk, in My Chemical Romance's tour bus. Scared and confused, Frank started to cry.

‘What the fuck is happening to me?’ he thought. He quickly glanced outside, seeing only the darkness of the night surrounding them, then at the clock on the wall. It indicated 3:58pm. At first, Frank closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. But then, it hit him. Frank sat down hurriedly in his bed, rubbing his eyes again to make sure he had seen the right thing. He glanced at the clock again. 3:58pm. Frank then looked outside, terror in his eyes. It couldn't be three in the afternoon if it was dark outside! Frank's mind and heart were both racing at a fast pace, and his entire body was shaking with misunderstanding and terror. As he opened his mouth to let out a scream, his throat only produced a dry noise, followed by a squeak. The young guitarist shook his head, trying to scream again, but in vain. The third time he opened his mouth, he actually managed to scream, but not what he had originally intended. Instead of being a simple, normal scream, Frank had yelled Gerard's name at the top of his lungs. As soon as he opened his eyes, realizing his mistake, Frank saw Gerard appearing in the doorway that led to his bunk.

“Frankie” he simply said, looking at his bandmate worryingly.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you — I was trying to scream but I couldn't and when I finally could I only screamed your name and I don't eve-”

Gerard had stopped Frank's ramblings by putting a finger to his mouth.

“Be quiet, Frankie. You don't want the nurses to think you're having an attack.” Gerard replied, smiling again. Frank simply hung his head in defeat at those words.

“Gerard… I am not in a coma. I would know if I would be in one. I'm good, I'm alive and I'm awake.” Frank insisted, trying to get this through Gerard's head. Gerard simply sighed as he shook his head.

“Anyway, enough of this. You'll see when you'll wake up. But, for now, you have to wake up, Frank. Your life is in danger. They are threatening to unplug you if you can't wake up in the next few days. Please, Frank, wake up. Please”

 

As Gerard's last words went through Frank's mind, his vision narrowed again, as he drowned into the darkness once more. He woke up, again, in the same bunk, with the same darkness surrounding him. He glanced at the clock on the wall again. It indicated 3:58pm. Frank simply shook his head in denial as tears formed his eyes again. He did not dare to close his eyes again during that ‘night’.

 

•••

 

The next ‘morning’ —as Frank said, because he never really knew when it was night or day time anymore—, the guys headed out for their first show, in Newark, NJ. Even if no one said a thing, Frank was now used to this silence, and he could see the excitement in his friend's faces, and he could feel it in the air. Though the silence was growing heavy on him, Frank still tried to enjoy the time he was spending with his bandmates. After all, if he truly was in a coma —which he highly doubted was the case—, it might be his last moments with them.

 

As everyone was sharing a good time in the artist's lounge, Frank started to feel nervous. He clapped his hands together and craned his neck to stare at the clock on the wall. It indicated 3:58pm. ‘What did I think? I'm so stupid’ Frank thought as he rested his face in his palms, sighing heavily. In this ‘nightmare’, it seems like it was always three in the afternoon. Frank simply shook his head as he dismissed this ‘information’, though now he knew — either he was stuck in a weird wrap zone, or either he was always checking the time at the same hour. The last one seemed off to him, but Frank would rather believe that than believing that he might actually be in a coma right now.

 

Feeling his anger growing due to all his misunderstanding of the situation, Frank headed outside to smoke a cigarette. Once there, he realized he didn't have a lighter on himself. As he was getting back to the bus to pick up his own, he saw Gerard coming out of the bus, handing him a lighter, still silent.

‘Why can't you speak, where I happen to be.’ Frank thought, taking the lighter from Gerard's hands and igniting the flame. As he inhaled and huffed his puff, he noticed that Gerard was looking at him worryingly again. Frank simply quirked an eyebrow, now knowing he didn't need to speak to technically ‘communicate’ in this weird world. Gerard simply shook his head in dismissal, but Frank looked at him again, insisting. Finally, Gerard's voice reached Frank's ears, reminding him how much he had missed hearing his friend's voices.

 

“They say you've been asleep for too long.” He finally said, his voice low and almost inaudible —if it wasn't for the total absence of any form of noise in this dimension.  
“What do you mean?” Frank replied.  
“Unplug you. They want to unplug you, Frank. Why didn't you wake up when I asked you too?”  
“Gerard, it's not that sim-”  
“I know” Gerard cut him, looking anywhere but at the young man standing in front of him. Frank shook his head as tears formed in his eyes once more. “But I believe in you. You have one last chance. Frank, please. Wake up. Now.”

 

Frank's vision began to narrow again. He extended his hands, trying to reach out to Gerard, but in vain — the darkness had engulfed him before he could even get anywhere near Gerard. As reality slowly came back to him, Frank stayed still, not daring to do anything anymore. As he clenched his fists angrily, he felt a small object in his hand. He slowly brought it to his face, trying to discern what the unidentified object was. When he realized what it was, Frank's eyes instantly filled with water, his mind unable to process what was happening to him since the incident. In his hand was resting Gerard's lighter — the small lighter he had given Frank so he could light his cigarette up. Frank didn't understand a thing. He quickly got up and out of his bunk, grabbing the nearest items he could and quickly packing everything up. He couldn't stand this anymore. ‘I'm going fucking insane, that's what's happening to me’ he tried to convince himself, but in vain. He knew there was something more to it, but his mind couldn't grasp what it was yet.

 

Once Frank had packed up a few things he knew he would need, he headed silently for the bus’ door. As he finally got there, he saw a shadow forming in front of him — which was none other than Gerard himself. He was standing there, with a pathetic look in his eyes, smiling at Frank in a sympathetic way. They exchanged eye contact for a few minutes, but Gerard didn't move — instead, his presence seemed to get more noticeable with every passing second.

 

“You've made up your mind? You're leaving?” He asked, his voice soft and reassuring. Frank hung his head low and kept his eyes glued to the ground, not daring to look back at Gerard.

“Yeah” he finally said, “I can't stand to live in here anymore.” he finally added, his throat going dry again. There was an awkward and heavy silence, in which Frank could've sworn he heard some faint cries coming from Gerard.

“We'll miss you, Frankie… I wish you would've wake up before, so it wouldn't have ended up like this… It wasn't supposed to end like this…” he said, his voice raspy, tears flowing down his cheeks like rivers during spring time. Frank hated to see Gerard like this — especially since he knew this was all his fault.

“I'm… I'm sorry, Gerard. I wish it would be that simple…” he said. For the last time, Gerard hugged Frank. For the last time, Frank saw Gerard's face. For the last time, Frank walked out of the tour bus. He slowly walked into the middle of the road and layed down, patiently. For the last time, Frank closed his eyes and exhaled. In the distance, he could hear a machine beeping. The sound slowly faded, along with everything around him.

 

•••

 

The funerals were quiet and simple — just as Frank was. In the first row were standing his parents ; his mother, crying, her head buried in his father's neck. His father, standing proud, yet having a blank expression on his face. Just like his children. In the second row, his friends and band mates. Ray was standing in silence. Mikey was crying. Gerard was totally devastated.

One by one, they went to Frank's coffin, to tell him one final goodbye. When Gerard's turn arrived, he slowly walked to where Frank now rested. He looked at him, one last time, and kissed his forehead. When he returned to his seat, Gerard glanced at the small wooden clock on the wall. 

It ticked, and the time changed. It indicated 3:59pm.


End file.
